


Forgotten memories

by ColdAtomHeadcanons



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M, Muggle!Ray, Wizard!Len, coldatom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdAtomHeadcanons/pseuds/ColdAtomHeadcanons
Summary: In one moment Ray is snickering in the phone, laughing at the Felicity’s description of her  tragedy of a date with Oliver and in next Ray’s breath’s catching in his throat, his smile falling from his lips and he is shivering like crazy. His heart’s breaking as well, like there’s nothing but sadness and fear. Like there’s just darkness in the world, the hatred between people that Ray doesn’t like so much and suddenly even the call with Felicity is just her pitying him.Or the Harry Potter AU that Ruth asked for :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruthc93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthc93/gifts).



> Go ahead. Blame ruth for this <3

In one moment Ray is snickering in the phone, laughing at the Felicity’s description of her  tragedy of a date with Oliver and in next Ray’s breath’s catching in his throat, his smile falling from his lips and he is shivering like crazy. His heart’s breaking as well, like there’s nothing but sadness and fear. Like there’s just darkness in the world, the hatred between people that Ray doesn’t like so much and suddenly even the call with Felicity is just her pitying him. She doesn’t like him, doesn’t even like his company. A lot like Jessie, the girl that didn’t even bother to pick up his calls after that one night. Not even she wanted to be around Ray.

But those two at least didn’t need to  _die,_ like Anna did and Ray can still  _hear_  her last cries. They are repeating in his head over and over. Growing louder and louder until there’s nothing more than screams and pain.

Ray yelps, pressing his hands against his ears in despair, just _begging_ for the cries to stop. The cell phone slips from his fingers as he falls to his knees, his head hung and the horrifying screams not quieting down.

His breath is coming out in little puffs that Ray can actually  _see_  in font of his face when he opens his eyes and suddenly it’s just so  _cold._  He’s actually shivering – in the middle of the summer no less.

He must be going mad. Ray’s sure that for some reason it comes now, because he can feel sticky wet hands groping his arms moving up.

When the imaginary wet, sticky,  _rotting_  hands touch the back of his head his eyes widen.  The world freezes suddenly, Ray’s ribs hurt like someone’s trying to snap them open. It makes him sick and his stomach along with all other of his insides twist. The only reason why he’s not throwing up is because it feels like his soul is trying to escape, slip out of his body. Like not even his own soul can stand him anymore. Like this is some sort of punishment.

Then suddenly, everything happens way too quick for Ray to pay attention. There’s a yell, a bright light. The rotting hands leave his body and Ray gasps for breath. Then someone real, living,  _warm_ is touching him. Loud sound and Ray is lying on the floor of a house, staring at a woman.

He’s panting and it feels like his skin is frozen, like there are actual frostbites marking his arms. His heart’s hammering against his ribcage and Ray’s half afraid it’s going to jump out. The woman is watching him, a bit puzzled and maybe curious, but she doesn’t seem too shocked. And she sure isn’t cold.

Ray tries to sit up, his hands slipping from under him. Suddenly there’s someone else there, grasping at him, helping him up. A warm hand squeezes his and Ray looks up into dark, shimmery eyes.

“Why do you have to make everything so difficult, Raymond?” The owner of the eyes – a man kneeling next to him shakes his head, his voice almost trembling and Ray blinks.

“I… do we know each other?” Ray asks, quiet and hesitant. The guy frowns then shakes his head and there’s just  _something_ about his expression, something that makes Ray wonder if he said something wrong. His gaze jumps from the guy to the woman who’s looking just as confused as Ray.

“You knew me in your past life.” The guy answers, then catches Ray’s arm and pulls him up, a hand settling on the small of his back, warm and supportive and Ray almost forgot how cold he is until he has something to compare it to. His frame trembles and the man frowns, before turning to the girl.

“What happened?” He asks, and the voice is suddenly cold like ice, like the hands that were touching him just moments ago and Ray shivers. The hand tightens on his arm and Ray blinks, pulling back from the freezing nightmare. The guy is not looking at him, he is  still looking at the woman, who frowns.

“Dementors.” The woman says, motioning to Ray. “Usually they are being careful.” She adds quietly and there’s a question in her voice. One that the guy obviously hears as well, because his frown deepens.

“Later.”

That feels unfair, because whatever they were talking about, they were talking about  _Ray_ and Ray deservesto know. But before he can say a word, the man is already half pulling, half pushing him towards the door.

“Don’t look like that, Raymond.” He scoffs. “I’ll tell you. Just need to get you warm.” It’s only then that Ray realizes that he’s  _still_  cold. The shock of – whatever just happened – distracted him from the sick and heavy and  _sad_ feeling in his stomach.  Of the horrors of hearing Anna’s last screams again and again.

“Raymond.” The man says and Ray blinks, focusing on him once more. “Don’t go away. Concentrate on my voice.” He says and Ray frowns, trying to force the memory of Anna’s cries away. “Knowing you, you’re curious where you are. This is one of the few magical homes in Central City. Surely that’s something you want see instead of running circles in that mind of yours.”

Ray blinks at that, unsure what the guy means by ‘magical’. Sure, the place is nice but-

That’s when he notices the dishes  _washing themselves_. His eyes move to the wall with clock that doesn’t show time, instead has things like  _home, why do you care, he doesn’t want you to know, safe, gone_  written on it. His legs wobble and he sits down on the wooden chair, his hands grasping at it, needing the feeling of something solid under his fingers.

 “This is a really weird dream.” Ray mutters and the guy smirks, before pushing chocolate – one that Ray was  _sure_  he didn’t have just moments ago – into his hands.

“Eat. It’ll make you feel better.” Ray lifts an eyebrow. Unless the chocolate has something added in it, he doesn’t think that it possesses such power. If it is some kind of _special_ brand of chocolate, then Ray doesn’t want to become a junkie.

“Trust me.” The guy rolls his eyes and Ray glances at him, and for some reason he does. He lifts the chocolate to his lips, taking a small bite and chewing. He can feel the difference almost instantly. There’s warmth spreading through his whole body all the way to his fingers that curl around the chocolate as Ray takes another bite. The screams at the back of his mind quiten down a bit. With next bite they go away and with another bite Ray’s chest doesn’t feel like it’s going to break from all the sadness anymore.

“That’s a good Boy Scout.”

“Actually-“ Ray opens his mouth, but he doesn’t get much further than that, when the guy interrupts him.

“Yes, yes. You’re an Eagle Scout, got all your shiny little badges. I know.”

That’s the thing that makes Ray frown. He puts down the chocolate, licking the corner of his lips.

“You seem to know a lot about me, but I know nothing about you. Other than you telling me that we met in my past life, but that’s not really helpful.” He frowns. “I don’t even know your name.”

The guy looks at him for a moment, frowning as if Ray just asked something horrible and offensive, before sighing.

“Leonard Snart.” He – Leonard – says and hesitates for a moment, before adding. “You can call me Len.”

“Len.” Ray tries the name on his tongue, hoping it would feel at least a little bit familiar. It doesn’t. The woman coughs and the- Len – rolls his eyes. “That’s Kendra.”

“And this place is?” He asks, looking around. The dishes are finished and they are lying on the thing still feels more surreal than anything.

“Magical.” Len shrugs, like it’s no big deal, like he has no idea why Ray’s staring at him, unsure and still confused as hell. Magical.

“As in-“

“Yes, Raymond, as in wizard magical. Yes, there are wizards and witches, no, not just the evil cackling potion type, there’s a lot of us, actually, we find out when we’re kids, yes, we actually go to schools, there are several all over the world, no, that doesn’t mean we have no problems, no, we can’t use magic for everything and no, you can’t tell anyone.” Len says all of that in one breath and Ray’s actually impressed.

“So… this is not some kind of weird ‘kidnapping room’ where it’s all just a game and you have to get out… is it?” He asks hesitantly.

“Kidnapping room?” Kendra asks, her eyes wide. “Muggles do things like that?”

Ray frowns and Len rolls his eyes.

“Muggles are people like you, Raymond. The non-magic folk.” He explains before Ray has a chance to open his mouth before turning to Kendra. “Muggles are weird. Look at Rip. And he’s only half-muggle. You’ll get used to it.” Kendra looks like she wants to say something, but in the end she think better of that and shakes her head. She glances at Ray again as if he held the answers to the entire universe. Ray doesn’t, unless the number forty-two counts.

“Alright, but why did that Dementor attack him? _Savage_ wouldn’t order them to attack a Muggle. That would be too obvious even for our Ministry. Maybe the Dementors aren’t that loyal to Savage.” There’s something akin to hope in her voice and Ray blinks.

 “What’s a Dementor?” He asks. It’s the second time he heard the word without anyone explaining and he can’t help but be curious.

“That creature that attacked you.” Len says, his eyes running over Ray’s frame as if the mention of the – Dementor – reminded him of the encounter and he needs to make sure that Ray’s alright.

 “But…” Ray frowns, “there wasn’t anything.”

 “You couldn’t see it. Muggles can’t. But you had to feel the cold and depression.” Kendra explains and Ray blinks. The memory of the screams and terrible sadness come back and Ray wonders just what creature would be able to do something like that. To make you hurt so much, to reopen the old wounds like that, to wish that you could be rather dead. He shivers again and takes a small bite of the chocolate, hoping it would be enough to get rid of the scary echoes once more.

 Kendra doesn’t seem to notice anything, because she doesn’t look away from Len.

 “Len. If the Dementors attack Muggles, it means we have a chance. Savage doesn’t hold as much power over them as he thinks!”

 “He controls them.” Len mutters. “This wasn’t Dementors slipping, nor was it a random attack. He wanted to kill Raymond.” Ray’s eyes snap up to Len at that, but the man is doing his best not to look into his direction. He opens his mouth to ask, but Kendra voices his question before Ray gets the chance.

 “But why would he?”

 “Because Raymond means something to me.” It’s quiet, it’s hesitant and _it’s not a past tense_. Len’s eyes rise to meet Ray’s wide ones, before taking a step closer. He reaches out, then hesitates and his hand curls up into a fist on his side. He grimaces, before he frowns.

 “Means a lot to me. Before the war we were… together.” Len’s gaze doesn’t waver from Ray and Ray’s heart thumps in his chest loudly. There’s this feeling like there’s something he should know, something that his mind should recognize, like something is just a reach away, but if Ray tries to concentrate on it the familiar feelings disappears in the mist. Still, it’s not possible for Ray to be with someone (as what, lovers?) and not remember a single thing.

 But it’s like Len can read his thoughts, because his mouth opens once again.

 “You can’t remember because I spelled your memories away.” Ray can feel the world shake around him once more.

**Author's Note:**

> You can't really blame me for this. It's pretty late and I don't know what I'm doing. Not sure how happy I'm with this, I still feel like the beginnings are a bit... rough for me, but... uhm. 
> 
> Come hang out with me at coldatomheadcanons@tumblr.com!


End file.
